


Amor

by zjuoo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 망붕
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjuoo/pseuds/zjuoo
Summary: 별 헤는 밤, 거리 위에서 사랑을 속삭이는 두 사람





	Amor

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

by. 무말랭

* * *

 

 

 

 

기분 좋게 취한 밤이었다. 모두가 와인을 들이 붓고, 사소한 이야기에 웃음 짓고, 서로에게 장난 섞인 욕을 난잡하게 던지며 몇 시간을 떠들었는지 몰랐다. 타고 온 차는 서툰 손놀림으로 담당자에게 전화를 걸어 처리를 부탁했다. 혀가 꼬이는 목소리를 들었는지 그녀도 제발 조심히만 돌아가라며 내일 있을 행사를 생각하라는 당부에서 그쳤다. 매튜는 앞으로 흘러내린 머리칼을 뒤로 넘기며 옅은 입김이 나오는 파리의 공기를 깊이 들이마셨다.

“좋다, 그치.”

“네.”

“우리, 걸어갈까?”

“길 알아요?”

“구글맵 켜고 가자.”

“앞으로 200m 직진입니다.”

진지한 표정으로 콧대 앞에 세운 손을 앞으로 뻗으며 안내 음성을 따라하는 매튜의 행동에 해리는 허리를 젖히며 웃어댔다. 그 모습을 빤히 보던 매튜는 이번엔 보이지 않는 핸들을 잡은 자세로 엉거주춤하며 걸어 나가기까지 했다. 해리는 항복의 표시를 두 손을 높이 들고 그런 그를 뒤따라갔다.

내뱉는 숨에 진한 알코올 향이 퍼졌다. 역시 과했나 싶으면서도 함께 먹은 생선 요리에 그만한 술이 없었다는 생각이 들었다. 해리는 덜그럭거리는 안경테를 고쳐 쓰고서 목에 두른 머플러를 정리했다. 추워요? 매튜의 목소리가 위쪽에서 떨어져 내려왔다. 아냐. 해리는 괜히 고개를 돌렸다. 방심하고 있으면 꼭 그의 목소리가 바로 들려왔다. 언제나 자신을 보고 있는 그 시선이 이상하게 느껴질 때도 있었는데, 이젠 없으면 허전할 지경이었다.

 

해리. 자신의 이름에 더해진 감정의 무게가 너무도 무거웠다. 코트의 주머니에 넣어둔 손을 굳이 꺼내서 자신의 손에 넣고야 마는 그 직선적인 표현에 결국 해리는 걸음을 멈췄다. 뭐가 불만인지 그는 한쪽 입꼬리를 비뚜름하게 올리고서 해리를 내려다봤다. 기껏해야 반 뼘쯤 차이 나는 높이인데 그가 자신을 보고 있으면 집어 삼켜지는 기분이 들곤 했다.

“나 좀 봐줘요.”

“응?”

“얼굴, 보고 싶다구요.”

“새삼스럽긴.”

“빨리요.”

고개를 들고서 해리가 멋쩍게 웃었다. 그리고 고개를 다시 돌려 가던 길을 마저 가려던 행동은 그의 얼굴을 붙잡은 매튜의 손에 의해서 저지당했다. 입술을 감쳐물고 밀어 넣는 살덩이에서 쌉싸름한 과일향이 가득했다. 순간의 움직임에 몸이 휘청이자, 해리는 매튜의 가디건을 붙잡아야 했다. 바싹 말랐던 입술이 번들거리고 나서야 매튜는 이마를 마주 대고서 진득하게 해리의 까만 눈동자를 바라봤다. 둥근 곡선이 아래로 길게 늘어지는 곳에 마지막으로 입술을 대고 나서야 그는 마저 말을 이었다.

“당신이 나를 보지 않으면 불안해요.”

“…….”

“유치한 거 나도 알아요. 그러니까 내 눈을 봐줘요.”

“맷.”

“응.”

해리는 자신의 볼가를 끊임없이 어루만지는 방향으로 고개를 기댔다. 크고 따뜻한 손에 달아오른 귓가의 체온이 옮겨가 닿기를 바랐다. 어떻게 말해야 이 무게를 온전히 전할 수 있을까. 매튜의 것은 너무 크고 깊어서 겉으로도 아주 잘 보일 정도였다. 하지만 해리 자신의 것은 조금 더 신중해야 한다고 스스로를 나무라는 편이었다. 몇 백 년을 살아 온 누군가보다는 아주 찰나의 순간만큼을 살아왔지만, 매튜를 받아들일 수 있게, 그리고 그런 그와 밸런스를 맞추기 위해서라도 자신은 조금 더 차분하게, 잔잔해야 한다는 게 은연중에도 깔려있었다.

그래서 그런지 매튜는 종종 이렇게 자신을 채근했다. 모르는 건 아니었지만 조금이라도 그를 피하려 들면 놓치지 않고 해리를 바짝 자신의 곁으로 끌어왔다. 몇 번은 어떻게 잘 달래서 넘겼지만 오늘만큼은 그냥 넘어가지 않겠다는 게 그의 얼굴에 둥둥 떠 있었다. 하지만 해리도 다를 바 없었다. 그도 빠져있었고 묶여있었다. 더 깊이, 그리고 더 단단하게. 그 마음을 스스로 감당할 수 없어 그랬다는 걸. 그리고 그걸 이젠 직접 자신의 입으로 내뱉어야만 했다.

“너와 눈을 마주칠 자신이 없어, 난.”

“해리.”

“그러면 내가 다른 곳을 볼 수가 없거든.”

“…….”

“하루에도 몇 번씩 고민해. 이렇게라도 스스로를 붙잡지 않으면 정말 아무 것도 할 수 없을 거 같다고.”

“…….”

“그러니 표현에 서투르고 느린 나를 조금만 기다려 줄래, 맷?”

“해리, 당신은.”

“응?”

“You're beautiful.”

카메라 앞에서의 대사와 완벽히 똑같은 문장이었지만, 덥수룩한 수염과 손으로 대충 빗어 넘긴 부스스한 머리, 커다란 제트 모양의 룬이 없는 하얀 피부, 단추 몇 개가 풀린 얇은 니트 위에 입은 포근한 코트를 입은 건 영락없는 매튜였다. 하지만 그 때 보았던 그 눈빛만은 여전해서 해리 또한 같은 표정을 지을 수밖에 없었다. 아, 부끄럽다. 속삭이듯 해리는 한숨을 내뱉었다.

 

매튜는 그 얼굴의 곳곳에 입술을 찍었다. 수염이 따갑다며 이리저리 피하는 얼굴을 어떻게든 붙잡아서 관자놀이와 오른쪽 눈가와 콧대 사이, 왼쪽 입꼬리, 눈꺼풀, 턱 끝, 입술 위까지 셀 수 없을 정도의 키스를 퍼부었다. 그만해! 해리가 팔을 버둥거리며 몸을 뒤로 내뺐지만 매튜는 그가 도망가는 곳을 끝까지 따라 올 기세였다. 그래서 해리는 몸을 숙여 매튜의 품에 숨어드는 쪽을 택했다.

섬세한 만큼 그 속에서 많은 생각을 하고 있을 거라고는 생각했지만 해리의 입으로 직접 듣고 나니 더욱 더 어찌할 수 없을 감정에 매튜는 속이 울렁거릴 지경이었다. 몇 마디 안 되는 그의 자기고백을 듣고 있는 동안, 벅차올랐던 것을 표현하지 않을 수 없었다. 그게 매튜 자신이 해리에게 돌려줄 수 있는 최고의 찬사였다. 사랑한다는 말은 그 이후에 해도 늦지 않을 테니까.

“난 이제 당신이 없으면 어떡하죠?”

“날 만나러 에돔으로 와.”

“그곳에선 당신이랑 같이 잔뜩 퍼 먹을 수 있는 아이스크림은 없겠죠?”

얼굴을 구기며 울상인 목소리를 내는 매튜에 해리는 키득거리며 웃었다. 내가 지옥의 왕자가 되면 제일 먼저 Ben&Jerry 체인점을 만들어 줄게. 매튜의 가슴이 요동치면서 웃는 소리를 볼가의 진동으로도 느낄 수 있었다. 한적한 도로 위에서 차가운 초겨울의 공기를 느끼며 매튜가 천천히 몸을 양쪽으로 기우뚱거리며 움직였다. 해리도 어깨 너비 정도로 벌려진 발을 아장아장 맞춰 걸으며 매튜만의 댄스신청을 받아주었다. 한 팔에 딱 맞게 들어오는 몸을 끌어안고서 있으니 시렸던 손이 따뜻해져오고 있었다.

“해리 당신에게 사랑한다는 말은 너무 과분한 것 같아요.”

“뭐?”

“사랑한다는 말로 당신을 다 담을 수가 없어요.”

“음, 딱 하나가 있긴 하지.”

“응?”

“매튜 다다리오.”

뚝 끊어진 어설픈 춤에 해리가 고개를 들어 올렸고, 그 순간 두 눈에 담긴 매튜의 표정에 웃음을 참을 수가 없어졌다. 왜 웃어요! 매튜는 밉지 않게 해리를 타박하며 그를 자신의 품에서 떨어트려 놨다. 사과 대신 해리는 자신에게 퍼부어졌던 것의 반의, 반의, 반도 안 되었지만, 단 한 번의, 그렇지만 몇 배는 길 진한 키스를 돌려주었다. 고등학교 프롬 때도 이렇게 닭살 돋는 멘트 한 번 해보지 못했는데. 해리는 술기운이 가시기 전까지는 좀 더 해도 괜찮을 것이라 생각했다.

더 늦기 전에 갈까요? 매튜가 대답 같은 버드키스를 돌려주고서 자신의 손을 내밀었다. 그 손을 맞잡고서 해리는 발을 맞춰 울퉁불퉁한 벽돌길을 걸었다. 새벽 3시의 한적한 골목길에서 차조차 한 대도 지나가지 않는 이방의 도시는 그 어느 때보다도 기억에 오래 남을 것 같았다. 그 누구의 시선도 존재하지 않는 달빛이 부서지는 다리 위에서 두 사람은 서로의 눈 속에서 자신을 찾았다.

 

 

 


End file.
